Masquerade Ball
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: A jealous Danny, a beautiful Sam, a forceful Dash, a mischievous Tucker, and a Masquerade Ball. What will happen?


It's fun to make Danny jealous. Hm. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Casper High was having a masquerade ball at their dance. It was, strangely, being hosted by Paulina and her rich family. She probably got tired of all of the old dances that were all cruddy and just had rap music. As Sam entered the gymnasium, she was met by maroon decorations adorning the walls, tables, and ceiling. The lighting changed every few minutes, and the songs were slow. She was wearing a silky red and black dress that went down to her feet, which were wearing black ballet slippers. She had a black necklace and a red bracelet on each wrist. Her hair was done up the same, with the same green tie. She had a black mask covering her face around her eyes and her nose, with red feathers on the sides of it. She heard a girl cry into the microphone,

"Let's get this party started!" She turned to the stage. It was definitely Paulina. She was wearing a fluffy pink and white dress and a pink mask. Sam saw someone sitting on the bleachers, looking like they weren't having fun. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and a blue mask. He turned to her. "Hi! Would you like to-Wait!" She looked more closely into his icy blue eyes and saw comprehension in them.

"Danny? Is that you?" She asked. The boy smiled.

"You got me! Is that you, Sam?" Sam nodded and sat beside him. Obviously, he was waiting for Tucker.

"So, what are you doing, asking random boys to dance?" He asked. He was half joking, half serious. Sam didn't catch the jealousy in his voice, though.

Yes, Danny Fenton had admitted it. He was in love. With his best friend. Now, whenever she even _looked _at another boy, jealousy would wash over him. He couldn't just ignore it. And now, boys were looking at Sam, too! They were still in the ninth grade, but after the Gregor incident, and a small growth spurt in the whole trio's part, Sam had grown into a curvaceous, beautiful young woman. (Shrugs I couldn't think of anything else!) Believe me, Danny, and the whole male population of the school, had noticed. The only reason that no one but Gregor had actually asked Sam out was because of the poisonous death glares Danny gave them any time they even _looked _at her. Gregor was the only one so far because at the time, Danny couldn't admit his feelings to himself. And anyway, he was sure that Gregor was with the Guys in White, and needed to find out for sure. Anyway, back to the dance.

Tucker noticed Danny and Sam sitting on the bleachers together. How could he tell who they were? Because Danny and Sam never left each other's sides. Besides, Sam was wearing the most black in the whole gymnasium. He decided to play around with them.

He walked up to them, hoping he could disguise his voice.

"Hi, there. Would you like to dance?" He said, holding his hand out to Sam. He felt as if he was going to shrivel up and die under Danny's death glare.

"Maybe-" -He was going to hurl at the next part- "Go somewhere? Get to know each other better?" Danny's eyes had turned a sickly yellow color, boring right through his head. Sam calmly shook her head, not noticing Danny, or who was even talking to her. "Please? There's no one else here! Well, except...him, but that doesn't matter." Danny's eyes glowed even brighter, and his hands had an aura of green around them. Seeing Sam shake her head again, he turned to Danny.

"You've got to control your ghost powers better." He said. Danny gasped and made his eyes and hands return to their normal color.

"How did you know I had...you know what?!" Danny hissed. Sam was listening to their conversation now, scared for Danny's secret.

"Maybe because _you _told me!" Tucker laughed. He grabbed Danny's mask, pulled it back, and let it go, making it snap against Danny's face.

"OW!" Danny cried, rubbing his face.

"Thanks a lot, Tucker!" Tucker grinned maliciously.

"You should've seen your face, man! It was priceless! You were so jea-" Danny clamped his hand on Tucker's mouth.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! He didn't say a thing!" Danny said. Just then, another boy came up. He opened his mouth to say something to Sam, but Danny immediately glared at him and he closed his mouth, slinking away.

"What was _that _about?" Sam asked. Danny guiltily shrugged, giving her a sheepish grin. Tucker sat beside them, taking Danny's hand off of his mouth.

"_I _know!" He said, grinning. Sam looked at him, confused. Danny glared at him, making his eyes turn green.

"Fine! Fine! Sorry! I'm going to go try to get a girl to dance!" Tucker said, jumping off the bleachers and going up to the nearest cute girl. Danny and Sam sat there in silence, each trying to muster up enough courage to tell each other how they felt. Just then, a muscular guy in a plain black tuxedo came by, ignoring Danny's threatening glare. "Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to dance-wait, is that you, Manson?" It was Dash. "Dash? No, I don't want to dance, thanks anyway." She looked at the other couples on the floor, wishing that was she and Danny, until she felt pressure on her wrist.

"Oh, come on! Let's leave this nerd!" Dash begged.

"I said no, Dash! Now go away!" Sam said firmly.

"I _said, _let's _go!_" Dash said angrily, pulling on her arm forcefully. He had never been rejected before, and he certainly wasn't going to now.

"She said _no, _Baxter!" Danny said, ripping his hand from her wrist. He was unaware that his eyes were a greenish-yellow.

"Fenton, you'll stay out of this, if you know what's good for you!" Danny glared at him even more menacingly.

"You'll leave Sam alone, if you know what's good for _you_." Sam smiled dreamily. Danny was sticking up for her!

"Oh, really? Let's see you try!" Dash taunted, moving towards Sam. Danny spun him around.

"Leave. Sam. Alone." He hissed.

"Right. I'm going to listen to _you_." Dash said angrily. He raised his fist, but Danny was faster. He caught Dash's fist inches from his face and twisted it around. Dash lunged for him, but again, Danny was quicker. He rolled his hand into a fist and it collided with Dash's jaw. Dash screamed in pain as he flew through the air, landing on the ground beneath the bleachers.

People stared at Danny until he screamed,

"WHAT?!" And they quickly looked away, not wanting to cross him. He shakily sat down.

"Thanks, Danny!" Sam said, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. She noticed what she was doing, though, and quickly unwound her arms from him, blushing furiously. Little did she know, so was Danny.

"Hey, want to go outside? Danny asked, standing up, and offering his hand. Sam smiled and took his hand, standing up. They noticed that they were still holding hands and quickly let go, the blood rushing to their cheeks. _Again. _ They walked outside. No one was there. There was a just the sidewalk with a piece of grassland stretching out across the ground. They could still hear the music from a little ways away.

"Do you want to dance?" Danny asked, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Sure." Sam smiled. Danny put his hands on her waist, and Sam put her hands around his neck. He pulled her closer, until their bodies were pressing against each other. Sam's heart was beating wildly, and she was flushing crimson. But she wasn't complaining, no. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow song drifting out from the school.

"Sam?" Danny asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" Sam asked. She felt like she was going to melt any second.

"I...have something to tell you." Sam looked up and gazed into his ice blue eyes. "What?" She breathed. She thought her heart was going to overheat from speed any second now.

"I...I...well, you know we've been friends for like, ever, and I just, well, it's sorta hard to explain, like -" Sam put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Danny, just say it." She said, taking her hands back. Danny gulped.

"Well..." He reached for her mask and lightly slipped it off after doing the same to his own. Sam looked up at him, searching his face for answers. After looking into her amethyst eyes, a serge of courage zapped through Danny. He took a deep breath, leaned forward, and kissed Sam with extreme passion.

Sam thought she was going to die from happiness. Her hands moved from around his neck to his face, caressing it lightly. Danny pulled her closer. She could feel him trembling from nervousness.

Danny's knees went weak with happiness and relief. He was almost sure that he was going to collapse in joy, but he didn't. He shakily pulled away from her, breathing heavily. He ran his hand through her hair, while the other rested on her cheek.

"I...I love you, Sam." He said softly, but huskily. Sam's heart flipped.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam said, resting her head on his chest.

And as Danny's grip became loose, the two masquerade masks fluttered to the ground, side by side.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Hm. Cute. Sorry, I can't think of anything else to say. It's nine in the morning. ;) R and R, no flames, please.


End file.
